


The Troubles of Azkaban

by Nostal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus Harry Potter, Azkaban, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Tom Riddle, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fights, Fred Weasley Lives, Help, How Do I Tag, Insanity, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Tom, Protectiveness, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done, idk what else to tag?, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostal/pseuds/Nostal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war's over, most Death Eaters are in Azkaban, dead or missing and Voldemort has been taken down and thrown into Azkaban himself. His magic's been limited by a new device designed by the Unspeakables, and everyone's happy. Well, most people. The human guards of Azkaban have been going insane, joined by the prisoners themselves. Apparently, the only one who seems even remotely sane is Voldemort, but that's not much of a reassurance. So Harry, who's now an Auror, is sent to live in Azkaban and investigate what's going on. Can he keep hold of his mind while everyone's loosing theirs, or will he go insane as well? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Harry Potter.  
> Some of the chapter titles will be the names of songs I think fit the chapter, though most of them probably won't. Listen if you want!~  
> This plot isn't mine, and the proper credit will go to Wasserspiegel on DeviantArt. She currently has four pieces of art for this AU, and in one of their descriptions she sketched a plot out. I can't tell you it, because then that would spoil it a little, but if you really want to you can check the plot out. Either way, you really should check out Wasserspiegel's art for it, it's amazing!  
> -Nostie

~Prologue~

 **H** arry laughed as he listened to Ron's whining, Hermione smiling fondly beside him as the trio wandered through the Ministry. The laughter paused as he caught sight of the small amount of rubble left behind by the demolished Magic is Might statue, a small smile working its way onto his face instead. It's been five years since the end of the war, and although he managed to paralize and bring down Voldemort, all he knew was that he was being kept at Azkaban and his magic was limited. A small, regretful sigh escaped him as he thought of Voldemort - Tom Riddle. His name was Tom Riddle and he could've been great, but instead he decided to go all manical and attempt to kill anyone who wasn't a Pureblood, the bloody hypocrite. A rough shove drew Harry from his thoughts as he looked over to see Ron and Hermione giving him confused and worried looks, to which he responded with a light grin. "What were we talking about again? I always find it difficult to listen when Ron's whining." He joked, not missing the concerned glances of the other two but not commenting before Ron pouted. "Well, you should listen, I'm your best mate! If you don't listen, I-" The red-head was cut off by an exasperated sigh and Harry jumped a little as a hand came out of nowhere and ruffled his hair. He glanced over to find Draco with a tired frown, accompanied by only one of the twins, which was reason enough for Harry to be concerned.  


"Draco, Fred, where's George? Is he alright? He's not ill, is he? Wait, he wouldn't be, otherwise you wouldn't leave him alone in the shop..." Draco grinned slightly as he rambled, trailing off as he looked expectantly up at the pair. Fred laughed at his apparent concern, sweeping forwards to tug Harry to his chest and squeeze the life out of him. "Well, it's sweet that you're so worried because he isn't with us, but George is just dealing with a few things in the shop. Someone decided it would be a good idea to set off one of our Hummingbird Fireworks in the shop, and it's in quite a mess. We're going to go help him in a bit, we just came by 'cause Drakey was called in to look at some papers. It's good to see you, Har-bear!" Fred babbled, grinning as he noogied the smaller male. A small hiss escaped Harry at the thought of his hair being messed up even more than it already was, but before he could scold Fred for it a stout witch hurried over to the group with a harried look. "Excuse me, Auror Potter, but you're needed by Head Auror Robards. He said it was urgent, and doesn't want you to wander off." Harry pouted at that. It'd been an accident last time, someone suspicious had been lurking about in the corridors, how was he to know that it was Robard's damn brother? Rather than argue against going, he sighed and turned to the group with a smile. "I'll send Zephethon or Fire-call you when I get home, see you guys later." He dismissed himself easily with a wave before following the relieved witch towards the DMLE Auror Office, feeling slightly disgruntled at the sudden summons.  


The witch left his company when they reached the office door, leaving him to knock and wait for the quiet 'come in' before entering the darkened office. Robard was seated at a large desk filling out papers and looking generally miserable. Harry almost felt sorry for him, almost, before he looked up at him with sharp eyes and realised that what he was going to be told was probably a bit not-good. The small smile vanished as he took a seat in front of the older man and waited to find out what had happened. Robard sucked in a deep breath before releasing it roughly, placing all his attention on Harry even as he reached for a thick file on his desk. "Good Evening, Auror Potter. I've called you here to discuss something very serious and deeply concerning, but the information I'm about to tell you is not to be released to anyone. If the populace finds out, fear of what could happen to them will spread and there won't be any hope of sorting the situation out discreetly." He waited for Harry to nod jerkily before continuing, seeing no need for an Unbreakable Vow. "It's come to our attention that there have been problems within Azkaban which have led to many of the human guards there having to be withdrawn from their position. In total, twenty-eight guards have had to be removed due to a sudden degradation of their sanity. It seems to have been caused by Dementors, but we know for certain that they don't reside on the island or in the prison anymore.  


"In addition to this, many of the prisoners who were originally sane have begun to become unstable and prone to violence. There's only one individual who's kept his mind relatively stable, but that's V-Voldemort. He's provided little help to the guards that have been attacked, and seems perfectly content to leave the staff and prisoners to rip eachother apart. We can't afford to send anymore guards to Azkaban, nor to loose any more to insanity. This is where you come in, Auror." Robard smiled grimly, seeming not in the least bothered by what he was talking about. "We're going to send you to live in Azkaban indefinately until you can find whatever's causing this sudden spell of mental instability. You are the least likely to be affected by whatever it is, according to our files you're able to resist the Imperious curse, while no-one else within this deparment is. You have one choice in this, you either go there and find out what it is, or you're being discharged from the DMLE and left jobless." Harry gaped slightly at the obvious black-mail, a scowl starting to form as his magic started to buck weakly against his control. Instead of loosing control, he attempted to calm down and think rationally. If he went there, there was a possibility that he'd remain sane and would only have to worry about being attacked and finding the cause of this. If he didn't, he lost his job and would probably have to rely on the money on his vault to live until he managed to train to a high enough standard for another job. Despite having so much money, he had no wish to lean on it, and desired to make his own money instead.  


After a few minutes of silence, a small hiss could be heard before Harry coughed and nodded in defeat, accepting the job and glowering as he did so. Robard smiled eerily at his agreement and slid the thick file over the desk towards him, watching as he snatched it up and stood hastily. "Your co-operation is appreciated, Auror Potter. We have high expectations, work hard. You're expected to be packed and ready to leave for the island by eight am tomorrow morning, your escort will be waiting in the Atrium. You can't miss them. Farewell Auror Potter, and good luck in Azkaban."  


Harry slammed the door so hard small fractures appeared in the doorframe before he headed home to pack up.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG FOR ME TO DO, I HAD HALF FINISHED THE WEEK THAT I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER I JUST DIDN'T HAVE THE DRIVE TO FINISH IT.  
> I'm going to try and put together a timetable so I update my stories regularly so there's that I suppose ;w; Sorry this chapter isn't really that good, I'll hopefully improve on the next chapter.

The water was rough as they travelled across the sea towards the relatively small island the prison was based on. The Anti-Apparition wards placed there meant they couldn't Apparate into or out of Azkaban, meaning they were left to travel the Muggle way. Harry's escort was looking rather ill now that he payed attention to him, though that could just be due to the lighting. To be honest, he was slightly afraid that the boat would break himself, flinching as the small boat creaked and something sounded close to snapping. His grumpy mood had persisted throughout the whole ride though, and even before they'd gotten to the boat. The poor jokes the escort had made hadn't helped his mood much either. Finally, they reached the island and docked alongside the small jetty and while the rough water eased some, the rocking of the boat didn't. Harry snickered as his escort fell from the side of the boat into the sea as he tried to stand and get onto the jetty, reaching a hand out and dragging him back onto the boat. Well, it didn't appear as if he'd make anymore Merlin-awful jokes at the moment, he was much too shaken from his short dip.

Harry managed to haul himself onto the jetty, sighing with relief as he finally stood back on firm land. He turned and met eyes with the hopeful escort before turning back around and marching off towards the entrance, leaving the soaked wizard to attempt to get onto the jetty alone. A small frown worked itself onto his face as he walked, noting that the closer he got to the prison the more oppressive and dark the aura was. He remembered that his God-father mentioned that it felt gloomy and almost sickly within the prison, but never used the exact word 'dark'. The feeling raised the hairs on the back of his neck the closer he got to the gates before he was stood, his hands subtly shaking, in front of the entrance. A small thought popped into his head that he stored away for later thinking, after he had gotten into the walls themselves. Instead, he turned and stood waiting for the annoying escort to come bumbling down the small, grotty path. The small glare he was given only made him roll his eyes and gesture towards the gate where a handfull of guards were positioned. "Are you going to get them to let me in or what? I can't exactly do my job from out here you know." He gave the large man a thin-lipped smile which evoked a grimace from the other before following as he walked towards the guards.

The closer they got, the easier it was to distinguish their features. In Harry's opinion, they didn't look too mad themselves, but a look closer allowed him to see the tight lines in the faces and the slight manical gleam in their eyes, though they didn't seem to far gone for the moment. The escort lead him to a rather intimidating male accompanied by a shorter female who scowled upon seeing the escort. "Hudges, what in the blazes do you think you're doing here again? I thought we told the Ministry not to send you anymore." She hissed out to the escort, Hudges apparently. Harry had probably been told his name before, but he hadn't really listened. The man seemed to shrink slightly and fidgeted in place for a few seconds before straightening and puffing his chest out. "Head Auror Robard requested I escor'ed Auror Potter 'ere, you 'ave no righ' to tell me where I can an' can't go!" He seemed to be proud of the fact he was escorting the oh-so-famous Auror Potter, if the grin on his face said anything. The female studied his face for a few seconds before turning her nose up at him and casually dismissed him before nabbing the sleeve of Harry's Auror robes and tugging him towards the gate, the intimidating male following with an amused smile and leaving Hudges gaping after her.

Harry was silent as she pulled him after her through the gate and towards the prison itself, not letting go of his sleeve until they were in the entry way. She turned to him with a small grin. "Well, good afternoon, Auror Potter. I'm Auror Maladie, but you can call me Portura, I'm probably only going to be here for a little while longer anyway. Auror Tungsten is the Head Guard of the prison, I'm sure he'll be waiting in his office. But first, I suppose I should warn you to be careful around the guards that are actually based within the prison. It seems the closer you are to the prison, the faster you loose your mind. Some of the guards have... looser morales, so just be careful." She paused to make sure that Harry had paid attention to her short rant before nodding and leading him up a large staircase in the center of the entry hall and towards a large door at the end of the corridoor. With a rough pat on the back, she offered him a large, supposedly reassuring grin, before turning back the way she came from and leaving again with the male he'd never caught the name of. With a ragged sigh, Harry knocked on the door before walking in without waiting for a response, knowing it would be unlikely for the Head Guard to be in his office at the moment, especially with the bouts of insanity plaguing the entire prison.

Surprisingly, a stocky man was seated behind the lone desk looking twitchy and furtive, obviously not ideal when holding the position of Head Guard. Harry's hackles rose as those dark eyes focused on him, unease creeping on him as he took a seat opposite the male, back ramrod straight and hand curling slightly. Silence reigned for a few moments before he decided to break it, hands clenching and relaxing sparodically. "Good Morning, Auror Tungsten I presume? Auror Potter at your service. I'm here to seek out the cause for the strange mishaps going on." He offered his right hand over the desk which was taken only to be turned palm up, Tungsten looking down at his palm and running a thumb over the pads of his fingers. A shiver of discomfort passed through him as he pulled his hand away, frowning deeply and tucking his hand into his pocket. "Your hands are calloused, used to hard work then. I suppose you'll do, last long enough to find the cause of this bullshit and I'll give you an award." The other barked out a laugh, eyes crinkling but never leaving Harry. "Well, not that I have any right to give awards. But I can give you an imaginary one, not like it'll be much of a difference, eh?"

Harry was taken aback by how informal the other was, though not necissarily a negative trait. His animagus wouldn't permit him to lower his guard though, which was a warning unto itself that had him keyed up and his magic roiling under his skin. He forced a small smile onto his face and nodded his agreement. "I suppose so. Would you mind showing me to the living quarters, and the canteen for the prisoners? I know they're likely to be finishing breakfast, and Head Auror Robard informed me this morning that it was likely all prisoners will be eating together. Just a question though, I thought prisoners were to eat separately and were not to come into contact with each other?" He made sure to keep his tone open and inquisitive, not wanting to appear rude. Tungsten snorted loudly before breaking out into laughter again. "What's the point in keeping them separate? They're all going insane, they can't leave. If they rip each other apart, all the better for us." Harry's nose scrunched in disgust at the disregard of the prisoner's saftey, a small hiss rising in his throat yet again before he stamped it down. "Anyway, follow me, I'll show you where you're staying, the guards can choose to eat while in the canteen or their rooms but whatever, I don't care what you do."

The older Auror stood and led Harry from the room and along dank, mold-infested corridors towards the dorms. When they arrived, he was mildly surprised at the bright common area, artificial lights lifting his mood a small amount. It appeared the guards each had their own room which suited him just fine, Tungsten waiting while he unshrunk his luggage and dumped it in his own room. After doing so, he was led deeper into the prison, towards a massive open space that was dimly lit and packed full of prisoners, some eating quietly in groups while other, larger groups ranted and raved about various trivial problems they'd had during their past. As the pair walked in however, Tungsten pulled out his wand and raised it towards the ceiling, the sound produced sounding like an explosion and red sparks shooting high in the room. The area quietened down, peculiarly quickly in fact, until the room was near enough silent with the exception of a few snickers and cackles. "You savage lot better behave for the rest of the day, we have a new visitor. This is Auror Potter and he's here to find whatever's plaguing this damn place, not like I think you deserve to be freed from it. If I catch any of you behaving in an improper manner towards him, you will be punished severely on the grounds that he is... Well, actually, I don't really care. If Potter doesn't curse you, I will, that's all you need to know."

Auror Tungsten sneered at the leery faces of a few prisoners before clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder and turning to face him. "I'll leave you to become aquainted with our _dear_ prisoners. Don't be afraid to punish them as you feel fitting, they're not gonna squeal about abuse anyway, they can't." A booming laugh followed the guard as he turned and left the canteen, leaving Harry to the prisoners. Disgust for the older Auror crawled up his spine, a small snarl showing on his face before he shrugged and turned to face the crowd with a scowl, scanning the area and almost choking on his own spit.


End file.
